


Johnny & Bohdi on holiday

by janna101



Series: Movie Nerds [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Point Break references, surfing louis, tanning harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janna101/pseuds/janna101
Summary: Louis & Harry got the week off from obligations, and make the most of it at a secluded beach. Louis' surfing getup recalls one of his favorite films, Point Break.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Movie Nerds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140635
Kudos: 6





	Johnny & Bohdi on holiday

Harry didn’t know what was more annoying: that a figure was blocking his sun, or that cold salt water was dropping onto his back. Rolling to the side, he squinted behind his sunglasses to see who the culprit was, though he had a pretty good guess.

Louis smiled back down at him, sunlight surrounding his head like a halo. He flicked his fringe to the side out of habit, scattering more droplets across Harry’s body.

“Hey, I was finally dry, and tanning, you wet dog!” 

Louis laughed loudly at the exclamation. He would usually care to be more subdued on a beach where people were likely to relax, but here that was no problem. With a week free from work, the couple had called up one of their Australia-based contacts from the band days, a guy who knew all the best spots for everything. Kurt had picked them up from the airport and driven them the 6 hours out to the secluded coast, pointing to a nearby bungalow, handing off the keys, and wishing them a good 4 days before he’d be back to pick them up. Here, the beach was mostly theirs to enjoy, only two other groups stopping by in the last four hours. At this moment, they were alone, the crashing of waves the only constant companion. 

Harry continued to glare up at Louis’ smiling face, pursing his lips in contemplation before saying, “I have to say, you do look very Point Break, honey.”

Louis chuckled, and broadened his stance, hitching his chin up to create a hard jaw. 

“The name’s Johnny Utah.”

“Who cares,” replied Harry, dragging out the line in a playful tone. Louis dropped to his knees at Harry’s side, grabbing his shoulders in faux desperation.

“Bohdi! This is your wakeup call I AM AN F... B... I AGENT!” Louis shook Harry with each enunciation, moving to loom over his boyfriend until he ended with his upper body twisted to be directly above Harry, noses centimeters apart.

“I know, isn’t it wild,” said Harry, following the scripted response, but this time breathlessly, eyes flickering between Louis’ blue ones. He closed the small space with a chaste kiss. 

Louis smiled down at his boyfriend when their lips separated, pushing himself over to lay next to Harry on their towels. He propped himself up on his elbows to admire the view.

“I don’t think Swayze would have gone for the kiss, but I like where your head’s at babe.”

“Maybe they should have,” Harry pondered. “There was a bit of unresolved tension.”

Louis snorted at the response. Harry continued on the same train of thought. 

“Keanu seems very method, his energy tells me he would have unprompted if he believed his character had the motivation.”

Louis tilted his head down to Harry, jokingly commenting, “And you know so much about him just from a 2 hour action film.”

Harry shrugged. “He gave off that impression in person, but true, it was only a passing interaction.”

It was silent for a moment between the two, and then,

“You--met--Keanu--without--me!?” Louis shouted as he jabbed Harry below the ribs between each word. Harry yelped, wiggling away from the pressure and grasping Louis’ wrist.

“When did this happen, and why wasn’t I there, and why didn’t you tell me!” Louis berated Harry, attempting to wriggle his arm out of his boyfriends grasp. Harry struggled for a second before giving up the fruitless fight. He released the wrist, which stilled Louis in confusion for a moment before he landed one last jab to the boy’s side.

“He--ow!--he was at that Columbia event I had to stop by last year, the one I had to be seen at before we could go to the Foo Fighters concert. I said you could come, but you complained about chatting with stiffs all day and wanted to meet me at the VIP box!”

“Well I didn’t know Keanu would be there, a Columbia event!” Louis threw his hands up in exasperation, letting them drop into a fold across his chest.

Harry examined the disgruntled figure next to him. Louis' forehead was creased the way it did whenever he was swallowing information he didn’t like, his gaze unwavering from the horizon and his shoulders bunched up like Harry had dropped another ice cube down the back of his shirt. Harry pushed himself into a sitting position next to his boyfriend, shuffling to connect their sides. Although he hated the feel of a soaked wetsuit, he reached his arm around to rest his hand on Louis’ hip, rubbing his thumb back and forth in familiarity. 

“You didn’t miss anything babe, I promise. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I barely remember him being there, he’s like a ghost drifting through, honestly. And I was really distracted, rushing to get out and only thinking about what you texted me right before…”

Harry trailed off, nudging Louis’ shoulder in suggestion. It took a moment, but Louis’ composure broke with a smirk. 

“Yeah, I knew that would work to get you out as soon as possible.” He turned to Harry, breaking into a grin. “But you have to promise to get us into something he’s at soon.”

Harry threw his head back in laughter, coming back to connect his eyes to Louis’. 

“Of course, I’m on it baby.”

Louis tilted his head in satisfaction at the promise, prompting his gaze to fall on the phone between them.

“Ah, the little hand says it's time to rock and roll! In this case meaning it's almost dinner and I’m starving. Let’s go,” said Louis as he pushed up off the towels.

Harry followed his boyfriend’s movements, packing up their things into the beach bags. 

“Do you wanna watch Point Break again, I’m actually surprised I remember so much, I haven’t seen it in ages.”

“Yes, Lou, it’s already downloaded.”

“Aw, thanks darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I haven't watched Point Break all the way through. But I do love Keanu and Swayze, and appreciate Louis' taste in films.  
> Any other films that boys can quote to each other, lemme know in the comments!


End file.
